Viper, The Illusionist
by Lord Kolos
Summary: Living with so much abuse from his relatives, Harry turned into an emotionless and a cold personality. His objective: Get more money. He acquired the ability to create illusions on their own.


Harry Potter is not mine. Even this fanfic is not mine. The original belongs to Toaneo07 Ver2.0

To know more about Viper, please refer to Katekyou anime series Hitman Reborn.

To cut the roll, Harry took the personality and ability of Viper complex at the foot of the letter and shall forward it will look like their school years at Hogwarts.

Viper: The Illusionist.

Humans are so fascinating and complex, as they can adapt and change to survive in their ever changing environment either it be physical or psychological.

That was the case with a boy named Harry Potter. From an early age of three, Harry had always lived in the constant abuse and pain caused by his own uncle.

There are two cases that could result from exposure to the pain caused by your loved ones. Those would be:

Let go and ignore all those moments of pain, sadness and loneliness and become a passive person, not to react to the stimulus of pain and indifferent to the affections of others.

The other being, succumb to these emotions and allow hatred, anger and finally the desire to punish, butcher, murder the ones that have wronged them.

But Harry did not take either of those options.

Over the next three years, Harry's life was hell. Although some parents beat their children as a punishment, it was outrageous that the Dursleys just did it for fun and pleasure.

Harry experienced so many negative emotions at an early age and there were no one to explain to him the rights and wrongs. He was bombarded with sadness, pain, hunger. He had stopped crying after a while, seeing as it is useless and made his abusers happy.

During those three years Harry just let the abuse to continue so that he can understand the concept called emotions and came to a chilling conclusion: Emotions are useless. At the age of six years Harry Potter has become...

Void.

He learned other things which he deemed important and useful like reading and writing. He studied maths achievement quite proficiency with numbers. He was good at probability, statistics and Calculus.

He realised that money is a very important factor in life. Everything is directly or indirectly linked to money. To eat food, to play with toys, to get people to listen to you, do what you want to do... For everything you need Money.

So, he studied Economics and financial manipulation. Above everything, "Does money brings happiness?" That's the question that plagued him.

When he asked him family the same question, he got this answer, "Money makes the world. To Rule the world, you have everything you ever wanted, you need money. But you will never get it in your life cursed brat! Get out of here!"

He did not understand what is meant by happiness, but everyone wanted it. So he decided to get all the money he could get to maybe be happy.

With that decision made, Harry stopped going to school but, started studying economics, investment and stock market among other subjects in order to enter the world of finance.

At the age of seven Harry Potter, made his first small investment. With two years of secret study in finance, harry made that small investment into a big fortune, which would have taken a normal employee 50 years to accumulate.

Achieving this wasn't easy. He couldn't invest any money being a minor and also no one would take him seriously and also he had to do it in secret. But he had some tricks up his sleeve. He used a nick name called Viper. He came across a supernatural ability to create illusions.

It happened an year ago, when he was being chased by Dudley and his gang of misfits, he tried to escape but was trapped in a corner. He was very angry at that time and wanted Dudley to fear him just like he feared him. Like a miracle, Dudley suddenly began shouting about monsters and ran away.

Then he realised that he did something and tried to replicate it. He experimented on different unsuspecting people on the road and became very efficient at it. He can make a very realistic illusion. The ones trapped in it will not even realise it. He can kill them, maim them and break their spirit.

What he did was, catch a stock broker in an illusion. The broker believed that Viper is a male of 30 years with grey eyes and black spiky hair and tanned skin. He followed Viper's instructions to invest and made a small investment into a big fortune.

Harry also got a few others in his illusions. The illusions were very subtle and can't be broken even if Harry is not near them to enforce it. He created a whole new identity for himself.

If he wanted to, he can just leave Dursley's and start a new life as Viper. But something stopped him. Either he is too lazy to change from his now comfortable life style or some sixth sense telling him to wait for a perfect moment.

His relatives were also in his illusion. They don't bother him, and he doesn't bother them.

On one day, he came across a barrier of sorts while walking on the street. He felt that invisible barrier quite a few times for the past few years. Harry being neither naive nor childish to believe that he was imagining things investigated further. But couldn't come up with anything that could describe the strange sensation he felt.

Harry is on a private jet looking through the window and thinking about the past 10 years of his life. He created a very dominating and feared identity, Viper. He is known even in the underworld as a fearsome person, who should be avoided.

His assistant brought him out of his musings.

"Viper. A company called Rouseir Paris is asking to meet with you. What shall I say to them?" asked his assistant.

"Tell them I am busy" replied Harry.

"Excuse me for my impertinence Viper but why not attend? You could be getting more shares to make money with ..." Harry raises his hand stopping his assistant. His assistant realizes that he is talking to Viper, Father of Modern Finance.

"Dont worry, they will call back with interest ... go ... ", that short explanation is enough for the assistant. She was working for him for two years and knows him enough. She gives him a small nod and with a small smirk leaves Harry to finish her job.

As the private jet reaches the airport, he wears a black sunglasses and leaves the airplane.

Two hours later he was walking by Private drive and looks around to check if anyone is watching him, seeing no one around he drops the illusion. Harry closed his eyes for a moment to know where was his clone which he had left with his uncle. He realizes that no one has suspected anything in his absence. 


End file.
